This invention relates to a wheel stopping device and particularly to improvements in a wheel stopping device constructed to be attached to wheels of a baby carriage, for example, for selectively maintaining the stopped state.
A baby carriage, for example, is desirably provided with a wheel stopping device whereby the baby carriage is inhibited from starting to move under its own weight as on a sloping road. It is desired that such wheel stopping device, which is manipulated as needed be simple in operation. Further, the wheel stopping device is closely related to the safety of baby carriages, and it is desirable that it be constructed so that with respect to baby carriage wheels disposed at two different places, e.g., right and left rear wheels, the device is capable of maintaining the stopped state of the wheels. This is even a legal obligation in some countries.
In the case where the wheel stopping device is constructed to act on wheels disposed at two different places, it is desirable if two such wheel stopping mechanisms disposed at two places can be simultaneously actuated in one operation. When two wheel stopping mechanisms at two places are to be simultaneously actuated, a solution would be to connect them together by a suitable interlocking mechanism. However, if such wheel stopping device is attached to a collapsible baby carriage, the positional relation between the two wheel stopping mechanisms can change with the collapsing operation. In such case, the interlocking mechanism connecting the two wheel stopping mechanisms can interfere with the collapsing movement of the baby carriage; thus, some measure or other must be taken also for such interlocking mechanism.